Happily Ever After
by All-Kristanna
Summary: Sometimes a legacy comes to an end.


The late evening twilight of mid-summer illuminated Anna's chamber as she slowly entered and quietly shut her door. It had been 60 years today since the Great Thaw, and the annual festivities had kept her occupied all day. The last 10 years since Elsa had passed had been both taxing and exhilarating. Anna had always been known as a spitfire and she had always been present and involved in as many royal functions as her time and health allowed. When she ascended to the throne, she made certain to continue to do so.

But today was different. This was the first year she had been at the annual celebration without Kristoff. Even when he had been nearly incapacitated by arthritis he had always made certain to join her for the first dance. He was always there by her side, first during Elsa's addresses to the kingdom, and later to her own. She knew it was going to be difficult to live without him when he had finally succumbed to pneumonia the previous winter. She had no idea it would pain her this much.

She quietly strode to the open window and closed it, the draft being too much for her. As she looked out to the West and the sunset's radiant colors, she was also able to see the peak of the North Mountain. She sighed. A single tear ran down her cheek remembering the adventure which started a relationship she could only have dreamt of. Kristoff both defended and supported her fiercely. And without him, she would have abdicated the throne, passing it on to her son. But Kristoff insisted that she continue as queen, not because he didn't have the utmost faith in his firstborn, but because he wanted to be certain that Anna, who in his mind was the most perfect person in the world, would be remembered in the annals of history as one of Arendelle's greatest rulers.

She turned to her dressing table, and began to pull the pins from her hair. As she sat, lit by the oil lamp, she looked at her wedding portrait, the photograph of her coronation, and the reflection in the mirror. She had clearly aged, auburn hair replaced by that of nearly pure white. Freckles having darkened over the years. Taut skin replaced by wrinkles and sag. But that didn't trouble her. In the portrait and the photograph, Kristoff was right by her side. Beaming. When she looked in the mirror, he wasn't there.

She continued to undo her hair, and a knock came on the door.

"Come in."

It was Ingrid, her maidservant. "I'm here to help you undress, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Ingrid. These buttons are a bit small for my fingers anymore."

Ingrid came to stand behind Anna, and started unbuttoning her high-collared gown. A quick glance in the mirror let Ingrid know that Anna was distressed.

"Are you alright, Madam?"

"Oh, yes. Just tired." Her eyes belied her statement.

Ingrid knew better than to push the issue. "There, that seems to have gotten it. Anything else I can get for you?"

"No, Ingrid. That will be all."

"Shall I wake you for breakfast?" Ingrid started for the door.

"I don't have anything on the schedule until tomorrow afternoon, so perhaps not this time."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Have a good evening."

"Thank you Ingrid. You too."

As the door clicked shut, Anna let her façade fall. The tears ran quickly down her face. She missed him so. She had never needed anyone to help her dress or undress. He was always there, eager to help. Those had been their quiet moments, when they were able to talk however they wished, fool around, gossip, and know that they were completely safe. She missed it. She missed it more today than she realized.

Picking up her wedding portrait, she saw the young couple, full of life, hope and promise. And through her tears, she managed, "I love you, Kristoff," and she kissed his image.

Anna gathered herself together, finished undressing, donned her nightgown, went to the bath and washed her face in the basin. As she returned to her bedroom, she felt cold. Colder than she had all summer. She extinguished the oil lamp, and crawled into bed, pulling the down comforter over her. As she lay there, she began to shiver a little. And again, her memory went to Kristoff, wrapping his arms around her, spooning her from behind. She was never cold when he was there. Often, she woke to find herself sweating against the furnace which was her husband. Oh, how she wished that were the case tonight.

Her thoughts drifted to memories. Her memories slowly faded to dreams. But only of him. Only of him.

At some point, she woke during the night. It was extremely dark. She knew that it must be only about 2 AM for it to be so dark, as the sun would begin to lighten the sky by 4.

She found herself oddly awake. The dismal mood she had fallen asleep with had passed. And the warmth she felt reminded her of nights of yore, curled up to her prince.

"Anna?"

It was a sound like a thought.

"Anna?"

She opened her eyes again. Had she dreamt it?

"Anna?"

It was Kristoff's voice, soft, like it had been so many mornings when he would try to wake her.

"Kristoff?"

"I'm here."

Anna was confused. She rolled over to look at the source of the voice. Sitting on the bed beside her was Kristoff, as young and fit as the day she had met him.

Anna was confused. Not scared, just confused. "Kristoff?"

"It's OK, baby. I'm here for you."

"What do you mean?" She sat up, and noticed that for the first time in ages, she did it without hardly any effort.

"It's time, Anna." Kristoff stood beside the bed and reached his hand out to her.

Anna looked at him smiling at her. Her heart jumped. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"Don't worry, my love. There's no need."

She slowly got out of bed, understanding settling in. As she began to approach him, he reached out both arms to her and she couldn't help but run and jump into his embrace.

A long moment passed as they held each other tightly. "Am I…"

"Yes."

Anna turned to see a frail form, curled up in the bed, covers pulled tightly up to its neck.

"Anna, please come with me. We can be together again. Forever."

"Truly? Forever?"

"As long as you'll have me."

At this, Anna couldn't help but kiss him. She felt a fire in her that she had thought had long burned out. The passion of youth joined the meaning of age, and an eternity could have passed right then and there without her wanting it to end.

"C'mon. It's time."

"But, Kristoff, the children… and grandchildren…?"

"They are going to be wonderful."

"I'll miss them terribly."

"Anna, they will be with us before you know it."

Anna looked into his eyes. The honesty and love that she remembered burned into her very soul.

"Anna, everyone is waiting for you."

Breaking her reverie, she focused on him again.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, Elsa, your parents, Kai, Gerda… even Sven is waiting for us downstairs."

Anna thought she would burst at the thought of being reunited with her family.

She nodded her head, and a smile stretched across her face. "I'm ready."

They laughed and raced, hand in hand out of her room, down the stairs, and out the castle doors. There, in the courtyard, stood Sven in all his glory. He bounded toward them and threw himself bodily against Anna.

Kristoff jumped up on Sven's back without hesistation. He reached his hand out to her. "C'mon, Feistypants! It's time to really live!"

Anna smiled at him, knowing nothing but happiness. Kristoff pulled her up to sit on Sven's back in front of himself. "Run, Sven!"

Sven snorted and dashed out, through the open gates of the castle, and with a near-frightening speed, dashed out onto the water of the fjord toward the rising sun. Anna could feel the musculature of the reindeer beneath her, the warm embrace of her husband behind her, and the wind blowing through her hair.

They charged ever forward, through the mouth of the fjord, and out to the sea. As the rising sun broke the horizon, they were blinded by the light, and over the din of the wind, Anna could hear Kristoff whisper in her ear, "Welcome to Valhalla, my love."

Author's note: This came to me all at once. It was inspired partially by the closing scene of Titanic, and partially by the Alphaville Song "Forever Young." I hope no one hates me for it.


End file.
